Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display panel manufactured by the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel with an embedded touch sensor capable of touch recognition, and a liquid crystal display panel is manufactured by the method.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. Previously, a cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus had been typically used for performance and price reasons. However, the CRT display apparatus has disadvantages in having a relatively large size and a lack of portability. Therefore, a display apparatus, such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight, and low power consumption.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of at least one optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
Recently, an ultra thin liquid crystal display apparatus having a touch input function has been developed. However, when a touch panel is attached to a traditional liquid crystal display panel to form the liquid crystal display apparatus, there is a problem in that the manufacturing process is inefficient, and the thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus is excessively large. Accordingly, a technology for manufacturing a touch pattern for a touch input function directly on a liquid crystal display panel has been developed. However, it has been proven difficult to apply the technology to the ultra thin liquid crystal display apparatus due to process problems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.